Kaiya, The Lone Wolf
by angelbabi908
Summary: Kaiya is a Young wolf searching for a place where he belongs, he was cast out of his pack and now is alone. Kaiya believes he only has a limited time left and he dosent care,can someone help, or will he be lost forever? More chapters comming please review
1. Kaiya The Lone Wolf

**Kaiya, The Lone Wolf**

It was a cold dismal night as Kaiya, a young grey wolf with a patch of white running from the top of his head all the way down to his nose, found a cave in the snowy tundra to sleep. Kaiya was a lone wolf cast out of his pack for taking the side with a wolf that betrayed their pack, he has been on his own for 3 long years now, he has no destination, he just runs looking for a place he can call home. He met a few wolf packs on his way, but all chased him off. Food was scarce where he was, probably cause it was just to cold for anything to survive, so once again he went hungry.

This particular night was the coldest of all, it was his 13th birthday, he missed his mother, his father, and even his brother. He cried this night, the tears streaming down his soft muzzle, he wanted to be loved again, by someone, something. Images of his past birthdays with his pack floated through his mind, how they celebrated his becoming another year older, how they loved him, and how he felt as if they would do anything for him. But not this night, not any other night will that pack think of him or even speck his name. He remembered that day, he only did what he thought was right, the other wolf had a reason for that _betrayal _so he stuck up for him, protected him, and so he was cast out. His father looked at him with shame, his mother cried and hit him across the face, his friends, who he thought were loyal, stuck their noses in the air and growled as he went by. That horrible day played over and over in his mind until unconsciousness over took him.

The next morning Kaiya strode out of his well hidden cave and continued onwards. His stomach growled and he pleaded with it to stop because it just made him even more hungry. His legs hurt and he was cold, he didn't know how much longer he could make it, and honestly, he didn't care. He wanted to die, this world was hell to him now, he had no family , he had nothing, what was worth living for?

A low rumble from behind him ripped him out of his self-denial, he spun around but saw nothing, just the freezing snow that fell from the heavens above. He waited, searching for something, after a couple minutes he turned and continued on.

"Well, I guess I'm finally going crazy, I'm not surprised." He said quietly to himself.

But once again he heard the rumble from behind him, but this time a little louder. He turned around again and waited once more. He saw a light coming towards him and the rumble got louder.

"What the-" He started, but all of a sudden he heard the rumble stop and gun shots being fired, at him!

Kaiya took off in the other direction running as fast as he could. _Humans! Why are there humans out here? But what do I care? And why the hell are they shooting at me, what did I do? _Thought Kaiya as he dodged bullets that were whizzing by him. He ran and ran and soon the gun shots died down, he stopped and caught his breath. His legs shook under him, that sprint took so much effort, he felt as if he couldn't walk another step.

And then he heard the rumble again, getting closer, his heart sunk, there was no where to hide, and there was no way his legs would allow him to run like that again. It was all over for him, these humans would see him at any instant and shoot him down, like a dog. But he wasn't a dog he was a wolf and as long as he was still breathing he would try! _I may not be able to run, _he thought, _but I can still rip you all apart!_

He saw the car come into view and then skid to a stop, a man in a black uniform came out with his shot gun at the ready. _One of the nobles soldiers, it must be. But what is he doing out here?_

While Kaiya was in his thoughts the soldier fired his gun at him, but luckily it only grazed his shoulder, Kaiya yelped in pain, and then charged forward. The soldier managed to get off a few more shots before Kaiya lunged onto him, Kaiya was lucky to have dodged most of the bullets but a few grazed off his skin, leaving blood patches on his light grey fur. Using his powerful jaws he got the soldier by the neck, and killed him in one swift move. Kaiya backed away from the corpse, and eyed it, his stomach growled loudly. He couldn't eat it, it wasn't right, but he was so very hungry. He fought against his instincts to just tear into him, and he turned around.

That's when he heard it. The soft pads of footsteps running lightly on the snow, the pulling of the trigger, and the blast that came from a simple handgun. Kaiya turned his head just in time to see a young boy of about 6 holding a gun out before him, and then the bullet hit him. He toppled over, he could smell the blood oozing out of him, his side hurt, but the pain seemed to come from a distant. This was the end, and he was ready for it. Slowly he allowed himself to be taken away.

-So this was my first story on fan fiction, hope you liked it. More chapters of this story are coming up, trust me I wouldn't let a story end like this. Please review, thanks!


	2. The Discovery

**The Discovery**

Five wolves in human form walked along the snowy banks trying to find shelter from the fierce winds. Up in front a teen with black hair, aqua eyes, and a warm black leather jacket, called Kiba, who was also the only pure white wolf in the pack, led the four other wolves. Behind him, Hige, a teen a bit younger and more playful then Kiba (also the one ALWAYS hungry) who had a head of light brown hair and a collar around his neck, also one of the two brown wolves, walked beside his companion Blue. Blue was the only female in the pack and the newest addition, in human form she had very blue eyes, black hair, and a tan complexion, in wolf form she was seen as a black wolf, Hige and her seemed to have formed a very strong connection. Third in line was the oldest of the pack, Tsume, Tsume was very stubborn and before he met Kiba and the others he preferred to be on his own. Kiba and Tsume sometimes had small spats but the others kept them in line. In human form Tsume had on tight leather clothes with his gleaming short white hair, in wolf form he was known as the grey wolf with a star like scar on his chest. And last but not least was the pup of the pack, Toboe, in human form he was a scrawny little boy but he was very capable to take care of himself and others, he had long reddish brown hair and a bubbly personality. Toboe loved to be in the presence of others, especially Tsume, he had a fond of humans and always tried to prove himself strong in the pack. In wolf form Toboe was the second of the brown wolves except he had silver bracelets on his front leg given to him by his granny years ago, he is the smallest of the wolves.

These five walked for hours, occasionally running in wolf form, their destination was a place called Paradise, where they could live freely away from the humans and their guns. But at this moment they were looking for the flower maiden who was kidnapped from them by the noble Darcia.

"Toboe! Catch up, you'll get lost easily out here!" Yelled Tsume back at Toboe who was a large distance from the rest of the pack. "Kiba! Slow up, Toboe is to far behind!"

Kiba let out a sigh and abruptly stopped, the rest of the pack following his lead. Slowly Toboe caught up, his face flushed and he was breathing heavily, "Sorry guys, it wont happen again, I'm just tired, and hungry."

Tsume laid a hand on Toboe's forehead, "We have to find a place soon, he's starting to run a fever." Toboe smacked away Tsume's hand, " I'm perfectly fine, lets keep going."

"Toboe, if you get sick you'll be of no help to us. So lets head over to those rocks and see if we can find some type of shelter, ok?" Said Kiba while turning around and heading off in the direction of three big rock mountains, the others followed, this time Tsume following behind Toboe.

After another long hour they finally found something that looked like a cave, it was well hidden and the snow couldn't get in. Kiba and Tsume went in first to make sure nothing else was taking refuge in it. It was empty, but Kiba seemed to be interested in something else in the far corner of the cave.

"What is it?" Asked Tsume, coming a bit closer to where Kiba was.

"Something's been here recently, but I can make out what. We'll have to keep look out." Said Kiba, turning his aqua eyes on Tsume. "Listen, we need food, we cant go much longer without it. You and Hige should go out and hunt, I'll stay with Toboe and Blue."

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while. If were not back by sunrise, well…I guess we wont worry about that." And with those final words Tsume turned swiftly around and Kiba heard Tsume tell Blue and Toboe to get their butts inside, and yell at Hige to stop complaining about having to go hunting. A few minutes later a very sleepy Toboe came trotting inside with Blue.

"Go to sleep you two, I'll keep look out." Blue and Toboe nodded and Kiba went back out side to scout around their territory.

**ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER**

Kiba was sitting in a hiding place, where he was able to see a clear view to the entrance of the cave where Toboe and Blue were soundly sleepy, when a fierce wind blew directly in his face bringing the scent of fresh blood. Almost automatically he realized that the blood was that of wolfs blood, he couldn't tell who's it was but it could be Tsume's or Hige's. Before a minute passed he was racing through the snow towards the scent of blood, every time the wind blew the scent got stronger…and stronger. _Please Hige and Tsume be alright. The others will be fine, just be ok. _Thought Kiba.

It seemed like hours to Kiba before he saw spots of blood on the soft snow, foot prints were visible, but barley because the new layers of snow were covering it. Kiba stopped and sniffed the blood, and then let out a long sigh. It wasn't Hige's or Tsume's! They were probably out still hunting, perfectly fine, Hige was probably complaining and Tsume was most likely telling him to shut up. They weren't somewhere hurt and bleeding, but some other wolf was, this new thought struck Kiba hard. What should he do? Go up a little more and see what he'd find, or should he go back to the others?

_I cant just leave another wolf out here to die. Yes, it could be very dangerous…but there's no way I can just turn around and leave, no way! It wont take long, the others will be fine for a little longer. _Thought Kiba as he slowly started onwards following the footprints and ever increasing blood.

Finally he thought he saw a body up ahead, he decreased his pace a bit as he edged closer. Kiba could now see that the shape was defiantly a wolf, and he could also see the blood staining the snow around the body.

As he got closer he knew the wolf was unconscious, or possibly dead, so he didn't have to be as careful as he would have to be if the wolf was still awake. The body had a light cover of snow upon it, but Kiba could still make out the very light grey fur, that this wolf was still very young, and that it was in fact a he. Kiba was now right upon the young wolf, he recognized the slight cuts on his body to be where bullets from a gun passed by, and a severe wound on his left side from a bullet that actually struck him. Other wounds he saw was the wolfs emaciation, it looked as if this wolf hadn't eaten in months, and he was very cold, what had happened to him?

"Uhh..w-whos there?" Groaned the hurt wolf.

"Your still alive, but barley." Announced Kiba in utter astonishment.

"You're a w-wolf, what do you want?" The wolf was breathing heavily, and he was starting to shiver.

"I smelt the blood, and came to see what it was from. My pack is back at a cave in those rocks yonder. You look like you could use some help." Kiba replied in a soothing tone.

"There's no helping me, I'm done for, just leave." The wolf lifted its head to have a better look at Kiba, but it didn't last long before he let his head fall back on the ground with a soft thud.

"Your wounds not that bad, we just need to get you back to the cave, out of the cold." Kiba wasn't going to let him die while he was around, not any wolf any time would he allow that. "I'm going to help weather you like it or not."

"I cant w-walk, it hurts. There's no way, just please, leave." Kiba could tell the wolf wanted to die, but he couldn't walk away, so he changed in to human form and carefully picked up the frail wolf and laid him gently over his shoulder. The injured wolf cried out in protest, but that was the most he could do. "P-please stop, it h-hurts!" Cried out the wolf, tears were now streaming down his face in anguish.

"I wont let you die! We'll be there soon, just hang on." With that Kiba ran as hard as he could, ignoring the pleas from the other wolf.

Twenty minutes later Kiba reached the entrance to the cave, the wolf had passed out about ten minutes ago. "BLUE! TOBOE! HELP ME! WAKE UP!" Yelled Kiba, Blue woke up with a start and sprinted towards the entrance, Toboe was a few seconds behind her. "Here, help me lay him down, be careful!" Kiba entered the cave and Blue and Toboe each took a side of the wolf and laid him down gently on the ground.

"Kiba, who is this? What happened?" Asked Blue, she gently touched the area where the wolf had been shot.

"I found him a little bit away from here, I picked up the scent from here. I don't know what the hell happened but I can bet that it was humans, so we're going to have to be careful." Kiba answered as he checked the wolfs vital signs. "Good he's still alive."

"The bleeding has already stopped, but he needs food That will be the first thing to kill him," Said Blue. "Hopefully Tsume and Hige have found something."

"Toboe, I need you to lay next to him, he's freezing." Kiba looked at Toboe with urgency, Toboe nodded, changed quickly into wolf form, and laid right beside the new wolf. Blue and Kiba began to lick his wounds clean, it seemed to Kiba that this wolf might make it through, but if Tsume and Hige haven't found anything, he might die.

"W-where am I?" The wolf asked a few minutes later, startling the other three wolves.

"Its ok, your safe. Food will be here soon." Answered Kiba and then began to clean his wounds again.

"Why are you doing this? Packs never help other wolves." The wolf sounded confused and exhausted.

"We're not your average pack, Kiba couldn't just let you die out there." This time Toboe answered, the wolf opened his eyes at the sound of Toboe's voice, the wolf was greeted by a wet lick to the side of his face from Toboe.

"How many of there are you?" Asked the wolf, already Kiba and the others could see he was gaining his strength back.

"There are five of us all together, two are gone though looking for food." Blue said with some affection towards the new wolf.

"Just stop-" Kiba couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by the sound of Hige's voice saying, "WE"RE BACK AND WE BROUGHT SOME YUMMIES FOR YOUR TUMMIES!!"

Hige and Tsume entered the cave and with mouth full's of meat, enough for two huge packs. At the sight of the injured wolf Hige just asked, "Who's that?" But Tsume stopped dead, dropped the meat he was carrying and stared at the wolf in astonishment. Kiba, Blue, Toboe, and Hige stopped talking and looked at their companion. The wolf tilted his head and saw the wolf that caught every ones attention, his breath cut short as he looked upon the wolf he hasn't seen in years.

"Tsume." Was all the wolf could get out. "Kaiya." was Tsume's answer.

-Ok, so here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. More are coming up. Please review, I'd love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Denial, Happiness, and Terror

**Denial, Happiness, and Terror**

Everyone in the desolate cave was silent, no one moved or spoke. Tsume and the injured wolf, called Kaiya, remained staring at each other in astonishment. Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Blue looked from the two stunned wolves and then back to each other to exchange confused and curious glances. Finally Toboe couldn't take the silence any longer, "Do you two know each other or something?"

Silence. And then, "Yea, we know each other Toboe." Was all Tsume had to say. Kiba was now standing up, and he gently walked over to where Tsume was standing. "Tsume, come on. Lets go talk." Kiba placed a had on Tsume's shoulder, but he wouldn't budge an inch.

"No, I want to stay here," Replied Tsume, shrugging off Kiba. "Why are you here Kaiya?" Tsume stayed exactly where he was when he first saw Kaiya, but a look of confusion washed over his face as he said this.

"I was wondering, I had no where to go, so ended up here." Kaiya answered submissively, Kaiya looked as if he was in shock.

"Wondering? What do you mean? Where's the rest of the pack?" Tsume still didn't move, but his expressions always changed from confusion, to astonishment, and then back to confusion.

Kaiya turned his head from Tsume in embarrassment and shame, tears were forming in his eyes. "They didn't, they couldn't have. But it wasn't your fault!" Tsume almost shouted at Kaiya, Kaiya cringed and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from poring out. Tsume understood exactly why Kaiya was acting this way, Tsume knew why Kaiya was out alone, wondering.

"How long Kaiya? How long ago were you cast out?" Asked Tsume, his voice was shaking, he was afraid to know the answer.

"A couple days after you. Three years you could say." Kaiya said turning back to Tsume, the tears now ran freely down his face. All of the wolves in the cave could see the pain in Kaiya's face, in his tears. Tsume had his mouth open in astonishment from the news he just heard, his hand clutched over his heart, and looked as if he was in horrible pain.

"Three years? It cant be, where did you go? How have you survived?" Asked Tsume, he didn't want to ask these questions, he didn't want to hear the answers, but he couldn't help but ask and listen.

"I told you, I wondered, I hunted. And honestly, I don't know how I survived Tsume." With that Kaiya broke out in sobs, and his body shook in tremors. Tsume lunged himself at Kaiya and embraced him, Kaiya's crying deepened as he breathed in the scent he missed so much. Tsume tried to fight back the tears that were trying to break free, he burrowed his face in Kaiya's soft grey fur, that was so much like his own.

Minutes later, Kaiya and Tsume let go of each other, Kaiya's sobbing had died down and Tsume managed to only let one tear slip. Kiba, Toboe, Hige, and Blue didn't dare interrupt the two wolves reunion, but they were utterly confused, they had never seen Tsume act like this before. Tsume could almost feel the other wolves curiosity radiating from him, so with a glance towards Kaiya he turned towards his awaiting pack.

"Your all probably wondering what the hell is going on, just the looks on your faces shows that much." Tsume quietly said to them, they all nodded in agreement. "I guess I'm going to have to tell a story then aren't I?" Tsume sat down next to Kaiya, and the other wolves sat where they were.

"As most wolves do I was born in a pack. I had a mother, a father, and years later a little brother." Tsume glanced at Kaiya indicating his little brother, the others now looked like they were in shock. "My pack meant everything to me, they were my family. Anyways, one day the humans invaded the pack west of us, they killed every wolf there. My pack knew that the humans would soon come for us, so we assembled, I was apart of the resistance. Kaiya was too small to take a part in the fight, and father was too old."

"The fight took place that summer after the pack in the west was killed off. The humans were more prepared then we expected, one after another of us died. I looked on in horror at the falling of my comrades, I knew that if I entered that fight, I would surely die. Images of my family passed through my mind, I didn't want to die, I wanted to live…so I ran. I abandoned my position and my pack, the leaders of the pack saw my betrayal and blocked off my path. One attacked me, leaving this scar you see here."

"I knew almost instantly what this meant, I was to be cast out, never remembered, only as the betrayer. If it all went normally I would have had to walk through the pack with shame on my face, I would have had to see my mothers hurt face, my fathers angry one, and my little brother's look of innocent confusion. And then I would leave." Tsume said in a daze, remember those awful days. "But then as the leaders continued to attack me my foolish brother came out of no where and stood in front of me, protecting me, as if he could do anything. The leaders told him to move, but he stayed where he was, I tried to push him out of the way, but he was like a boulder that day."

"Everything that happened next was like a blur. The oldest leader jumped upon Kaiya, pinning him to the ground. The other leaders then told me I was never to come back to this pack or I would be killed on the spot. So with one more glance at my poor brother I ran off into the night, never to return, never again would I see my family." Tsume answered, the pain was present clearly in his voice, Kaiya was silent next to him, his head bowed. "I never thought they would have exiled you as well Kaiya, you were just a pup, as you still are."

"So that's the story. That's why I was alone for so long, I didn't want to have to feel regret if someone got hurt, I didn't want the responsibility of looking after someone." Tsume finished his story, and everyone in the room was silent, no one moved. Kiba and the others couldn't believe what they just heard, they couldn't imagine Tsume as a deserter, and Kaiya, they couldn't believe that it was actually Tsume's little brother, even though both looked somewhat alike.

"Kaiya, I want to know something." Kiba said. "Were you attacked by humans? Is that how you got shot?"

"Shot?! Kaiya, your hurt?" Asked Tsume, he didn't even realize that Kaiya was hurt, he knew he must be very hungry, but he didn't think he was physically hurt. "Where's the blood?"

"Kiba and the others looked after me. If Kiba hadn't found me, I would be dead right now." Kaiya said. "And yes, it was a human that shot me, a noble, but he had a boy with him."

"Why would there be humans out here?" Blue asked, she liked the change of subject, the story Tsume just told was sad and it made Tsume hurt.

"I don't know, but we had better be careful." Kiba said getting serious, "We'll move as soon as we can."

"Move where?" Asked Kaiya.

"We're on a journey, will you come Kaiya?" Asked Toboe, the thought of having another wolf on the trip made him happy and excited. He liked Kaiya already, Kaiya was a pup still just like him, maybe three years older but he was still a playmate for Toboe. And it would make Tsume happy, these thoughts made Toboe quiver with joy. "Oh will you Kaiya??"

"A journey? To where?" Kaiya asked looking up at his older brother.

"To paradise Kaiya." Tsume said.

"Paradise? I thought it wasn't real. Just a story." Kaiya said in wonder.

"No Kaiya, its real, and that's where we are going." Kiba said. "Would you like to join us."

"I-I don't know." Kaiya answered nervously.

"Oh Kaiya please come, where else will you go?" Toboe pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Kaiya said as his stomach growled.

"You should eat Kaiya." Tsume said eyeing up Kaiya's frail boney body. "Here." Tsume picked up a large piece of meat and handed it to Kaiya. Kaiya waited for the others to start eating before he joined in, the food felt so good in his stomach, but he still didn't know if he should join his brother and the others on their journey.

_How can this be? My brother is here, with me. I've been alone for so long, and now all of a sudden a pack wants to take me in. And my brother is with me, but am I ready to be in a pack again? I don't know what to do, what if Tsume doesn't want me? I should be dead, if I was then Tsume wouldn't have to go through this pain. I always end up hurting someone! _Thought Kaiya, all of a sudden he wasn't hungry anymore, he just wanted to think. Slowly he got to his feet with a wince, and stumbled out of the cave, the others just looked after him. Seconds later Tsume sighed and followed his brother outside. Toboe jumped up to follow but Kiba grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back to the ground.

"Hey!" Toboe yelled in protest.

"Let them be, Toboe, they need to talk." Kiba said to Toboe, Toboe pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Meanwhile Tsume followed Kaiya's short trail to a silent, open area in the snowy scenery. Kaiya was sitting with his back to Tsume, his head bowed in silence.

"Kaiya." Tsume said as he snuck up beside the younger wolf.

"I'm sorry Tsume." Kaiya said staring at the snow.

"What are you sorry for shorty?" Tsume asked using the nickname he used to call Kaiya when they both lived within the pack.

"That you have to relive those memories, and that you now have to worry about me." Kaiya said.

"What has happened to you Kaiya? Do you completely hate yourself now? I mean listen to the way your talking, like it would be better if you died!" Tsume sounded outraged, he was staring at Kaiya who still stared intently at the snow. "Kaiya! Would you look at me!" Tsume was shouting now, Kaiya wouldn't look so Tsume grabbed Kaiya's head and turned him to him. "Answer me! Do you think it would have been better if you had died?"

"Yes." Kaiya answered while yanking himself free of Tsume's grasp, but Tsume was relentless and grabbed him fast.

"What did you say? How would that be better?" Tsume was beyond outraged, he couldn't believe his brother would just so easily give up.

"Then you wouldn't have to worry, or be in pain Tsume! I hurt you every time you look at me!" Kaiya yelled back, tears once again filling his eyes.

"You honestly think I want you dead Kaiya? You're my brother, do you know how much I've thought of you, missed you?" Tsume cried at Kaiya. "When I saw you, I thought I was having another one of those dreams when we are together again. I still cant believe its true. I would do anything for you Kaiya, and if you don't come with us im staying with you, I'll leave the pack."

"What?! You cant leave them, they count on you. What about Toboe, I can tell he loves you like an older brother." Kaiya said stunned.

"They'll be fine, I'm not leaving you on your own again. If I would have known they would have cast you out I would have waited for you. I'm sorry for that, but I didn't know." Tsume said releasing Kaiya and looking at him with sad eyes.

"Tsume its ok, I was fine. Yes, I tried hunting for you but you were gone to fast. And as for your pack now I wont let you leave on account of me." Kaiya said wiping the tears form his face.

"So you'll come then?" Tsume asked with new hope.

"I guess so, I really don't want to be alone again." Kaiya said.

Tsume sighed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to leave the pack, but he would for Kaiya. He was happy Kaiya would join them, but he knew Kaiya still needed a lot of recovery, emotionally and physically. Tsume smiled ay Kaiya, "I'm happy to have you back little brother." With that Tsume took Kaiya in his arms again and finally felt a piece of home come back to him.

"Tsume?" Kaiya asked through Tsume's embrace.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, why are all of you in disgusting human form?" Kaiya asked with a grin.

Tsume let go of Kaiya and laughed hard. "It's a disguise, and sometimes its nice to walk on two feet, you should try it."

" Maybe later." Kaiya laughed pushing himself up and heading back to the cave with Tsume.

As they entered the cave they found Toboe sulking in the corner, and the others talking quietly amongst themselves. Toboe shot up out of the corner when he saw Tsume and Kaiya re-enter the cave. "Have you decided yet Kaiya?"

"Calm down runt, he's agreed to come." Tsume said playfully rustling Toboe's hair. Toboe literally jumped three feet in the air with joy and ran over to Kaiya to give him a big hug. Kaiya was surprised, but awkwardly hugged the other pup back.

"We're glad to have you Kaiya," Kiba said walking up to the young wolf, "we'll leave as soon as Kaiya is up to going."

"I can go now, if you want." Kaiya said but Tsume gave him a stern look that told him other wise.

"We'll wait a few more days, Tsume do you think you-" Kiba stopped suddenly his body still.

"Kiba-" Toboe started but Tsume slapped a hand across his mouth.

Voices could be heard outside, many voices, and rumbles in the distant were now present.

"Humans." Kiba announced quietly.

Hige got up and sniffed the air, "They're right outside the cave, I can smell them. We're trapped!"

-Ok so 3rd chapter done. Sorry if it's a little bad but I had my sister annoying me while writing..lol. But I hope you still like it, more chapters coming, thanks for the reviews!


	4. Through the Camp

**Through the Camp**

"We cant be trapped!" Tsume protested urgently, "There has to be a way out."

"Tsume, this cave only has one opening. The back is totally sealed off by rock." Blue answered, fear present in her voice.

"We have no choice, the human's will come upon the cave soon." Kiba said calmly, "We're going to have to fight our way out."

"But Kiba, Kaiya cant fight in his condition." Toboe said in a small frightened voice.

"I'll be fine. My wounds are mostly healed, don't worry about me." Kaiya didn't want to be a liability, someone they had to worry about. Yes, he was still in a lot of pain, but he couldn't tell the others that, especially not Tsume.

"But Kaiya-" Tsume was cut off from a loud bang outside.

"Guys I don't think there here looking for wolves." Hige said sniffing the air again, "I smell explosives of some sort, I bet there're here to build or something."

"Hige, do you think if we stay in our human form we'll be able to just walk by?" Kiba asked, a new hope filling the pack.

"Possibly, its better then just running out there on a suicide mission. If they catch us then we'll have to fight." Hige said. At this point all five wolves turned and looked at Kaiya, the only one still in wolf form.

"I-uh never changed to a human before." Kaiya said with some embarrassment.

"Its not hard Kaiya just urge you body to shift, and you will." Toboe said with enthusiasm.

"Um, ok I guess. I'll try." Kaiya got up, closed his eyes, and urged himself to change into some sort of human, everyone stared at him, waiting. Finally Kaiya opened his eyes, exhausted. "Uh, I cant do it, I just don't get it."

"Uh, Kaiya, you sort of did." Hige said trying to hold back his laughter.

"I did?" Kaiya finally realized he was standing only on two legs, and wasn't covered with fur, but a nice smooth golden skin. "Wow, this is awkward."

Tsume looked at the human form his little brother just turned into, Kaiya was smaller then himself, but still bigger then Toboe. He had skin the same as his, it had a golden tint to it. But Kaiya's face had a sort of innocence to it, his eyes were perfectly grey, and his hair was silver like his own, but its style was longer then his, more like Kiba's hair style. Kaiya's clothes were simple, a black t-shirt with a band logo on the front, plain regular jeans that had to be worn with a belt or else they would completely fall down, and he had a silver chain necklace on and black wrist band on his right wrist. Right now in his human form he looked tired and skinny, he looked very weak and pale.

"Now, just walk around a little," Kiba told Kaiya, "Just so you can get the feel of walking on two legs."

"O…K.." Kaiya began to slowly stroll around the cave, soon Toboe ran by his side, "Come on Kaiya, run!" Kaiya broke off into a run with Toboe, it felt good to only run on two legs, a smile broke free on Kaiya's lips, and a giggle of joy was heard echoing throughout the cave.

Kaiya was making his way past Tsume for the fourth time, when a jagged rock on the ground caught his shoe and he tripped. He let out a yelp as the fall took place, but he was soon caught by Tsume who ruffled his hair gently, "Be careful shorty, and take it a little easy will ya?"

"Tsume? We're about to walk by a bunch of humans and possibly have a huge battle with them, how easy would you like him to take it?" Hige asked, a smile playing on his lips as Tsume glared back at him.

"We should go now, we've already been here to long," Kiba walked back over to the entrance of the cave, the others followed, "Kaiya, stay by Tsume. Blue you stay with Hige, and Toboe you with me. This way we don't lose each other."

Kiba turned back to his pack, "This is going to be risky, so be on alert. If anything happens, take out the ones in your path, don't even try to take them all out. Just run, ok?" Everyone nodded their understanding, Kiba turned and walked out the entrance, Toboe directly be hind him.

"Kaiya, stay right by me. And stay low." Tsume whispered this to Kaiya as they followed Blue and Hige out of the cave. Kaiya was nervous and still a little wobbly on his feet, inside he prayed that they would easily make it out.

Up ahead Kiba and Toboe safely made it out of the human camp, they weren't even seen. Soon Hige and Blue emerged from the camp, also not seen. "Four done, two to go." Hige whispered softly putting his hands behind his head. Kiba motioned to Hige to keep silent, they may be out but the humans were still just inches away.

Tsume was walking to fast for Kaiya, he couldn't keep up, so Kaiya ran a little to catch up to Tsume…when he fell. As it was they were walking on the rock hills that surrounded their cave and bordered the humans huge camp, so when Kaiya fell he began to slide down the rock hill towards the humans camp. He was able to turn his body somewhat and grab onto a sharp rock pointing out. His feet hung over a ledge that dropped down onto the camp, "Tsume!" Kaiya yelled softly, his grip was loosening, his hand began to bleed, the rock cutting into it.

Tsume heard the silent cry and ran back to find his little brother hanging directly over the camp, a thin rock slab was the only thing keeping him from falling. "Kaiya, hold on." Tsume slowly began to edge his way down the rock towards Kaiya. The rock Kaiya was holding onto began to crack. "T-Tsume!" Kaiya yelled a bit louder, panic was filling inside of him, if he fell it would be all over.

"Kaiya hold on! I'm coming!" Tsume felt the same panic Kaiya felt, he made himself move faster down the sloping rock. That's when the rock Kaiya was holding onto broke free, and Kaiya fell into the awaiting camp.

Tsume made it to the edge and peeked over the side. Kaiya slowly got to his feet, the fall had felt like a punch to the stomach, he quickly glanced around him, he couldn't see any humans around him, but he could hear them. "Kaiya!" Kaiya spun back toward the wall and looked up to see Tsume's panic stricken face. "Tsume! What do I do?" Kaiya quietly yelled.

"I'm coming down, watch out!" Tsume told him, Kaiya got out of the way as his brother jumped down landing perfectly on his feet.

"I'm so sorry Tsume." Kaiya said, shame present in his voice.

"Be sorry later, right now we have to get out of here." Tsume grabbed Kaiya's hand and pulled him forward, they squished themselves against the wall they just fell from and edged along the side of it.

"Hey! You two!" A man behind them yelled. Kaiya felt all the blood drain from his face, Tsume's grip on his hand tightened. They kept moving forward. "Hey! Stop right there!" The man yelled after them, and then, "INTRUDERS!" Soon after that a siren went off sending Tsume and Kaiya running for the exit, which was only a few feet away.

"Keep running Kaiya!" Tsume yelled back practically dragging Kaiya by the wrist.

A gun shot was heard behind them, this quickened Tsume's pace making Kaiya trip and stumble behind him, but Tsume kept hold on him and kept him from falling flat on his face. More gun shots were heard and the occasional buzz by Kaiya's ear indicated the bullets flying past them, "Unh! Tsume, I-I cant, stop." Kaiya moaned behind him, his gun shot wound began to open again sending a searing pain into Kaiya's side, and blood began to drip off him.

"Kaiya we're almost out, just keep going!" Tsume yelled back at him, he pulled him faster making Kaiya cry out in pain and trip once again, but this time he fell, unable to get up. Tsume turned back, grabbed Kaiya by the waist, and slung him over his shoulder. Tsume ran faster then ever before, the pleas and grunts from Kaiya were heard between each gun shot fired at them. "Hold on Kaiya, almost there."

Meanwhile Kiba and the others heard the first of gun shots being fired, and the yells from the men below.

"They were seen, something must of happened." Kiba said with no emotion present in his voice.

"We have to do something Kiba! What if they get shot, o-or worse?" Toboe ran over to Kiba and grabbed his jacket, tears were beginning to fall at the thought.

"A few more minutes Toboe. They might make it out ok." Kiba said, gently brushing the young pup off, his eyes never leaving the exit of the camp.

All four of the wolves stood silently watching the exit. "Uh, I cant take it, we have to go in and help!" Hige said with exasperation.

"Hige wait a few-" But right then as Kiba was keeping the younger wolf in line Tsume emerged from the camp caring a crying Kaiya over his shoulder.

"Tsume!, Kaiya!" Toboe yelled to them. "RUN! RUN! RUN!" Tsume yelled back at them. With that the four wolves took off after Tsume.

"What happened?" Kiba yelled to Tsume as they caught up with him.

"Later, we have to get away first!" Tsume said. Kaiya grunted and moaned over his shoulder, catching Kiba's attention.

"What happened, was he hit?" Kiba asked worried.

"I don't think so, he just fell and wouldn't get up." Tsume panted, the worry over his brother was clear to Kiba.

"Guys I think we lost them, lets go over to that mound." Hige pointed to a big mound of snow close to the, Kiba nodded and the pack ran in that direction.

When they got to the snow mound Tsume gently laid Kaiya down and tried to catch his breath. Kaiya let out a groan as Kiba rolled him over and examined his injured side.

"Its not bad, it just opened a little." Kiba stated, making Tsume breath a sigh of relief.

"So now what do we do?" Hige asked Kiba curiously. "Another snow storm is coming up fast, and we cant exactly move fast cause Kaiya's hurt."

"We'll just have to sit through the storm. it's the only thing we can do." Kiba hated not being able to move on, but he couldn't risk the young wolf's life.

"Uh, I can g-go." Kaiya mumbled picking up his head."

"Oh no you cant. You just lie there and shut up." Tsume scolded Kaiya. "You scared me to death back there, don't you ever lie to me about your health again do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry Tsume, I wont again..I promise." Kaiya replied. Soon they all heard his breathing even out indicating he had fallen asleep.

"Should we look for food Kiba?" Blue asked

"No, the storm is coming soon and I cant risk any of you getting lost." Kiba got up and sat on top of the mound looking for any thing out of place. Tsume laid down next Kaiya keeping him warm, Toboe did the same next to Tsume. Hige and Blue found a place near the others and snuggled together.

Hours later the storm hit, sending snow flying in there face, a complete white out. Kiba returned to the pack and laid down next Hige and Tsume, soon all the wolves were sound asleep, warm next to each other.

-More chapters will be up soon, review so that I know you guys are still reading and want more, don't want to write a story that no one reads. Lol so please review, thanks guys!


End file.
